Ready to Fly
by Miss Yuki 66
Summary: [two shots - épilogues de That my heart breaks] Il faisait sa valise pour partir et se rendre dans ce pays où il n'était allé qu'une seule fois. Ce pays qui lui rappelait cet homme qu'il avait aimé mais qu'il avait été forcé de quitter.
1. Fly

**Hello ! Aujourd'hui je vous propose une épilogue de TMHB. Celui-ci était prévu depuis le départ. j'aime beaucoup la fin actuelle de TMHB, c'est pour ça que je publie cet épilogue à part (et aussi pour que la fic fasse bien 66 chapitres XD). Donc ceux qui veulent rester sur la fin de l'histoire et ne pas connaître cette ouverture qui permet une happy end, ne lisez pas ^^**

**Je ne sais pas s'il est obligatoire d'avoir lu en entier TMHB pour comprendre cet épilogue. En tout cas, il y a des spoiler, c'est certain. A vous de voir.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Épilogue

_Fly_

_(chanson d'Avril Lavigne)_

Il boucla sa valise avec un soupir exaspéré. Ce voyage ne lui disait rien du tout, il aurait tout fait pour envoyer un subordonné à sa place. Mais tous les plus compétents étaient déjà en voyage, là où il n'avait pas eu envie d'aller justement. Aucun n'aura finit son voyage d'affaire avant la réunion de demain.

Alors il soupira encore une fois et prit son sac d'ordinateur sur son épaule. Il était l'heure de partir. L'avion décollait dans deux bonnes heures. Il fit le tour de son appartement pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié ou qu'aucune lumière n'était resté allumée. Le gaz était bien fermé aussi, rien à signaler. Quand il passa devant le réfrigérateur, il vit les petits mémos laissé par son petit-ami. L'un l'informait d'une réunion, un autre qu'il s'était absenté alors qu'il dormait encore pour aller chercher les croissants du petit déjeuner. Ces petits mots pouvait paraître adorables, et pour beaucoup de couple, cela devait l'être. Mais son petit-ami était le roi des boulettes et ces messages avaient tendance à l'énerver plus qu'autre chose. Il ne l'aimait pas assez pour apprécier ces marques d'affections.

Au fond de lui, il se disait qu'il était inutile d'espérer croiser une personne avec qui il pourra vivre toute sa vie. Impossible car cette personne, il l'avait déjà rencontré et il y a huit ans, ils s'étaient quittés pour ne plus se revoir.

Après leur séparation, il se souvenait avoir passé des semaines difficiles. Il luttait contre la tristesse, il luttait contre l'ennuie et contre les souvenirs heureux qu'ils avaient partagés. Même si durant l'année qu'ils avaient vécu, il n'y avait pas eu que du bon, il était heureux de pouvoir dire que ça s'était passé.

Le temps apaisa ses blessures, il parvenait à passer une journée sans penser à lui. Puis une semaine. Puis un mois. Jamais il n'était parvenu à passer plus d'un mois sans se souvenir de lui. Mais c'était déjà trop.

Mais la nuit, il lui arrivait encore de se réveiller et d'entendre ces quelques mots : _Sayonara, Seijuro_. Après, il ne pouvait plus se rendormir.

La génération des miracles ne lui avait pas posé beaucoup de question sur sa relation avec Nash Gold, et Akashi les en remerciait. Cependant, même en y mettant toute son âme, Akashi se retrouva dans l'incapacité de toucher de nouveau un ballon de basket. Quelque chose en lui avait disparu, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi. Il se contentait de regarder les autres jouer.

Akashi décida de laisser sa chance à Mibuchi Reo. Il le présenta même à son père. Malheureusement, leur relation ne dura pas très longtemps, même si les baisers de Reo étaient les plus agréables qu'Akashi eut jamais connu, lui et Reo étaient trop différents.

Après le lycée, Akashi fit quelques années à l'université. Entre temps, il faisait des stages dans l'entreprise de son père pour être formé au métier auquel on le destinait. Mais quand l'heure arriva de devenir employé, d'être aux ordres de son père pour attendre qu'il prenne sa retraite afin de devenir PDG, Akashi décida de se rebeller.

Il présenta à son père une offre d'emploi que lui avait fait Espia, l'entreprise rivale. Il lui fit du chantage. Le poste qu'Espia lui proposait était mieux payé, avec de grandes chances pour que sa carrière évolue très vite. Il demanda à son père de prendre sa retraire anticipé.

Et voici comment, à vingt-cinq ans, Akashi Seijuro était déjà devenu PDG d'une multinationale. Il n'avait plus aucun compte à rendre à son père et cette liberté lui faisait du bien. Mais avec le poste de PDG rimait responsabilité. Désormais, il devait faire beaucoup de voyages d'affaires, gérer les comptes de l'entreprise, les employés. C'était la partie du travail qui l'ennuyait le plus. Certes, il avait vus beaucoup de pays, beaucoup de cultures. Mais même avec tout ce dont ses yeux s'étaient abreuvés, il restait un vide en lui.

À une époque, Akashi avait sérieusement réessayé de tomber amoureux. Ce fut là qu'il rencontra Emon, pour le meilleure et pour le pire. Avant lui, Akashi avait enchaîné les relations très courtes avec nombres de ses subordonnés et parfois même, des décisionnaires de l'entreprise. Ce qui n'allait pas avec eux était simple : ils étaient trop curieux. Tous, quand Akashi se retrouvait nu devant eux, l'interrogeait sur la cicatrice qui paraît sa poitrine. C'était une question rédhibitoire.

Emon fut le seul à ne faire aucun commentaire. Il ne la touchait jamais, n'essayait pas de savoir ce qu'elle faisait là. Il s'en fichait. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais c'était la seule chose qui faisait qu'Akashi l'aimait bien. Et aussi le fait qu'il avait une façon très agréable de se faire pardonner quand il faisait une bêtise. Et comme il en faisait souvent...

Dans le taxi qui l'emmenait à l'aéroport, Akashi envoya un message à Emon pour lui dire qu'il partait. Actuellement, Emon était chez sa famille.

Akashi n'aimait pas attendre, alors il arriva tout pile à l'heure pour embarquer immédiatement. Sa valise était assez petite pour rester avec lui.

Il pleuvait, l'eau ruisselait sur les vitres de l'avion. Il y a presque neuf ans, il pleuvait aussi quand il avait débarqué en Amérique. Étonnement, c'était la première fois qu'Akashi y remettait les pieds depuis huit ans. D'habitude, il s'organisait pour envoyer quelqu'un d'autre à sa place.

Akashi profita des heures de vols pour travailler. Il sortit son ordinateur et vérifia son agenda du lendemain. Il devait finir sa présentation. L'adulte à côté de lui ne cessait de le regarder. Cela gêna quelque peu Akashi.

L'aéroport de Los Angeles avait beaucoup changé. Plus moderne, plus beau, mais avec toujours autant de monde. La pluie ne dura pas longtemps, Akashi décida de se rendre à pied à son hôtel. Il était déjà tard et il n'avait qu'une envie : dormir avant ses longues réunions du lendemain.

Le soleil était maintenant chaud et brillant, il n'y avait plus de nuages. Le mauvais temps ne durait jamais longtemps en Californie. Akashi se souvenait bien de la morsure de ce soleil, il se souvenait des couleurs qu'il avait prit quand il était retourné au Japon. Son père le lui avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer.

Il y avait un petit terrain de street basket. Une petite bande d'ados y jouait. Que de souvenirs, se dit Akashi. La balle perdue par un joueur arriva à ses pieds. Akashi la ramassa et la fit rebondir devant lui. Ses gestes n'avaient pas changé, le bruit du ballon lui avait manqué. Il leva les bras et lança. Le ballon qui rebondit sur l'arceau mais rentra tout de même.

-Waouh ! Fit l'un des adolescent. Vous jouez trop bien monsieur !

-Merci.

Les jeunes ne semblaient pas vouloir en rester là. Ils demandèrent à Akashi de jouer un peu avec eux. L'adulte regarda sa montre et se dit que jouer au basket n'était jamais du temps perdu. Il se plaça donc sur le terrain, à la place de meneur, la place qui était la sienne.

Il était un peu rouillé et il lui fallût un moment pour retrouver des mouvements aussi fluides qu'auparavant. Au bout de quelques minutes de jeux, Akashi commença à comprendre ce qui lui manquait. Ses yeux étaient normaux. Il avait perdu l'œil du démon. Et même celui de l'empereur d'ailleurs. Il ne lui restait que ses passes qui avaient perdues de leur précision.

Les adolescents protestèrent quand il voulu s'en aller, mais c'était déjà trop pour lui. Il avait perdu ses yeux. Les choix de son père lui avait volé sa vue, celle qu'il s'était battus pour avoir.

À l'hôtel, il défit sa valise et alla se rincer le visage dans la salle de bains. Son reflet lui montrait un homme mature, avec toujours ces yeux rouges, ces cheveux un peu plus longs qu'au lycée, rouges, ces lèvres que beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes rêvaient d'embrasser. Et ce cou sur lequel des mains meurtrières s'étaient posées. Akashi repensait souvent au gamin naïf qu'il avait été, celui qui pensait que l'amour était simple, que la manipulation et les tentatives de meurtres n'étaient que dans les films.

La première réunion était à quatorze heure. Akashi se trouva devant la salle un quart d'heure en avance. Le matin, il avait eu un entretiens avec le directeur du secteur recherche de la société organisatrice de la journée. Beaucoup d'ententes et de contrats étaient à la clé de cette journée. Akashi devait montrer que son entreprise était la meilleure et qu'une collaboration était parfaitement possible. Le problème étant qu'aujourd'hui, il n'était pas le seul à promouvoir son entreprise. Il y avait quatre autres invités.

Akashi était le premier à parler. Il plongea la salle dans l'ombre pour que son diaporama soit bien visible. Il avait l'habitude de ces présentations débiles : exposer ses projets, parler de chiffres, de statistiques, parler du futur. C'était ennuyeux...

Alors qu'il était à la huitième diapositives, une personne fit interruption dans la salle. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit puis se referma en voyant Akashi. Le rouge s'arrêta de parler et fixa le nouvel arrivant. Son cœur fit un bond sans sa poitrine. Il avait raté un battement et une vague de chaleur le parcourra de la tête au pied.

-Mister Gold, fit le directeur technique, encore en retard à ce que je vois.

-Ouais, désolé.

-Asseyez-vous.

Sa place était juste en face de celle d'Akashi. Troublé, Akashi ne se souvenait plus où il en était. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se reprendre. Il cacha son trouble en buvant un peu d'eau puis reprit, comme si de rien n'était. Mais des yeux verts étaient posés sur lui, des yeux verts qui le désirait, qui voulait le redécouvrir. Des yeux dans lesquels il s'était plongé des centaines de fois. Des yeux qu'il avait Ô tellement aimé !

Quand il eu finit sa présentation parfaite, il demanda s'il y avait des questions. Comme il s'y attendait, il vit « Mister Gold » lever la main.

-Vous dîtes que vous souhaitez développer le secteur recherche avec un partenariat avec notre société. J'aimerai savoir quelle part de bénéfice vous nous réservez.

C'était une question bidon. Akashi en avait parlé. Il se débrouillait toujours pour répondre aux questions sur sa présentation avant même qu'on les poses. Il avait appris à anticiper celles-ci pour ne jamais avoir de question, les réunions étaient assez pénibles comme ça.

Akashi retourna dans son diaporama et le réexpliqua. Dire que la toute première discussion qu'ils avaient depuis huit ans portaient sur des statistiques...

Akashi reprit sa place. Nash Gold ne le lâcha pas du regard un seul instant. C'était presque perturbant en fait. Dans la pénombre, Akashi parvenait à voir son sourire. Il avait mûrit, il n'avait plus cet air de racaille qu'il entretenait au lycée. Cela dit, il gardait cet aura particulière, celle qu'il avait sur le terrain. Faire affaire avec lui devait être une horreur. Akashi n'aurait jamais pensé le revoir dans un tel contexte. Plus d'une fois il s'était imaginé le croiser par hasard. À chaque fois, il l'imaginait avec un ballon de basket sous le coude, pas une chemise de documents. Et pas en costard et cravate. Bien qu'il porte sa cravate de façon très lâche.

À la fin de la réunion, Akashi se dirigea vers la machine à café du couloir. Il savait que la confrontation avec Nash allait être inévitable, mais il devait trouver quoi lui dire en premier. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on revois son grand amour (même si Akashi trouvait cette expression franchement ridicule, il n'en voyait pas d'autres pour caractériser Nash Gold).

Il entendit des pas derrière lui, puis soudain, une respiration au creux de son oreille.

-Crevette...

Akashi se décala et s'adossa à la machine pour être face à Nash.

-Tu as grandit, constatât Nash en souriant.

-Je sais.

-Mais tu as toujours ce regard qui me rend dingue.

C'était comme si rien n'avait changé. Nash ne lui demandait pas comment il pouvait se tenir si jeune à ce poste, il ne lui demandait même pas comment il allait. Non, il lui parlait du temps où ils étaient amoureux, comme si les huit dernières années n'avaient pas existées.

Sous le col de sa chemise, Akashi distinguait le tatouage de Nash. Mince, cette peau marquée et légèrement découverte lui donnait envie de l'embrasser. Cette sensation, ce désir qu'il avait pour Nash lui avait tellement manqué. Mais après tant d'années, les émotions étaient encore très fortes.

Nash s'appuya contre la barrière derrière lui et détailla Akashi avec ce sourire qui le caractérisait.

-On dirait que tu es devenu plus réservé... ou timide.

-Pas du tout. Toi, on dirait que tu... que tu...

-Je t'écoutes.

-Tu parais plus calme.

Nash se mit à rire, ce qui attira les regards des gens aux alentours. Ils devaient tous se demander comment Akashi Seijuro, réputé pour être relativement froid, était parvenu à faire rire quelqu'un. Cachait-il un clown sous ses mèches rouges ?

-Pas du tout. J'ai juste appris à calmer les éruptions du volcan. Je sais le déchaîner aux moments propices.

Akashi eu envie de le provoquer. Après tout, ils s'étaient toujours pas mal taquinés tous les deux.

-Et quels sont ces moments propices ?

-Tu veux que je te montre ?

-Ce n'est pas le lieu.

Un regard et il avait vu de quoi Nash parlait quand il disait réveiller le volcan. Emon était certes très bon à ce jeu là, mais il ne vaudra jamais Nash Gold. Avec lui, il y avait toujours eu un truc en plus.

-Et si je te montrai un truc cool ?

Akashi pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté. Dubitatif.

-T'inquiète, tu vas garder tes vêtements.

Sur ce, Nash commença à avancer vers un couloir. Akashi jeta son gobelet de café dans une poubelle et le suivit. Ils parcoururent quelques couloirs. Il y avait beaucoup de fenêtres, elles donnaient sur un petit parc où des oiseaux chantaient. À un moment, Nash se stoppa. Il ne bougeait plus et Akashi regarda un peu autour d'eux. Finalement, il regarda le parc et son regard fut attiré par le mur tagué. En pleins milieu se trouvait le dessin d'une crevette avec un ballon de basket devant elle.

Akashi faillit s'étrangler.

-C'est quoi ça ?!

-J'ai fait ça presque un an après notre rupture. Silver m'a aidé. Tu sais, c'est qu'une crevette, ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux parce que je t'ai fait un dessin.

-Mais pourquoi ?

Nash haussa les épaules.

-J'en sais rien. J'avais juste eu envie. C'est un pur hasard si je travaille avec cette vue tous les jours.

Et il semblait sincère. Akashi ne pouvait pas le juger, lui-même avait composé une mélodie au piano et au violon pour eux.

Nash fit signe à Akashi de le suivre. Ils se rendirent dans un autre couloir. Nash ouvrit une petite porte et fit entrer Akashi dans la pièce sombre.

-C'est ton bureau ? Demandât le rouge.

-Non, mais je pense que ça va devenir ma pièce préférée...

Akashi eu à peine le temps de réagir avant de sentir des lèvres ne se posent sur les siennes. Les mains de Nash entouraient son visage. Maintenant qu'Akashi avait grandit, il n'avait pas besoin de se baisser autant qu'avant pour l'embrasser. C'était bien plus agréable ainsi.

Akashi ne résista pas. Il se laissa entraîner dans ce baiser passionnel. Un tel baiser, de telles émotions, ça lui avait manqué. Il entrouvrit sa bouche et sentit la langue de Nash s'y glisser.

Les mains du blond descendirent le long de son torse et vinrent se poser sur ses hanches. Il souleva Akashi et le reposa sur le meuble juste derrière eux. Les hanches de Nash se glissaient entre ses cuisses, son torse était collé au sien, sa peau était si chaude...

-Tu m'as tellement manqué... soupirât Nash.

Il répéta cette phrase tellement de fois qu'elle en devint une litanie. À un moment, Akashi crut entendre sa voix trembler et quelques gouttes froides tomber sur ses joues. Si rapidement effacées qu'elles n'avaient peut-être jamais été là.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit sur un agent de sécurité. Il bafouilla quelques mots et ressortit. Nash le rattrapa dans le couloir et Akashi n'eut pas l'occasion d'entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Rouge de honte, il remettait sa cravate et passait une main dans ses cheveux pour les réorganiser.

Nash revint et affirma que l'agent n'allait rien dire.

-C'est dingue, on dirait que rien ne s'est passé.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu as déjà remit ta cravate, recoiffé tes cheveux... serait-il habitué à ce genre de situation ?

Akashi mentirait en disant qu'il n'avait jamais eu besoin de reprendre aussi vite contenance après s'être envoyé en l'air avec un de ses subordonnés.

-Pas du tout.

-C'est dommage, j'aurai bien voulu exhiber le fait de t'avoir retrouvé.

-Je suis censé promouvoir mon entreprise. Je dois être irréprochable.

-On verra ça...

Nash avait le regard lourd de sous entendu.

Lors de la réunion suivante, Nash s'installa juste à côté d'Akashi. Comme lorsqu'ils étaient au lycée, il s'amusa à lui faire du pied, ou bien à toucher sa cuisse. Akashi avait un bien meilleure maîtrise de lui-même, il parvint à cacher le plaisir que lui procurait ces simples gestes. Cependant, il écrasa tout de même le pied de Nash une ou deux fois, rien que par vengeance. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, ils lurent de l'amusement, ils redevenaient les gamins amoureux qu'ils étaient au lycée.

Rien n'avait changé.

-On va manger quelque part ? Il me semble que tu ne repart que demain matin.

-Si tu veux.

Comme Akashi s'y attendait, Nash le traîna dans un Macdo.

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Un rencard inoubliable, _darling_.

_C'est sur, je ne peux pas oublier. Notre rencontre, tout, je ne peux pas t'oublier._

Ils s'assirent à une table dans un coin et parlèrent pendant plus de deux heures. Nash lui raconta tout ce qui lui était arrivé après son retour en Amérique. Évidement, il raconta ses retrouvailles avec sa sœur adoré. Depuis, ils se voyaient presque tous les mois et s'appelaient au moins une fois par semaine.

-Elle a été choquée quand je lui ais parlé de Aiden et... de ce qu'il m'avait fait.

-Tu en as enfin parlé ?

-Oui. Et, j'en ais parlé à la police, même s'il n'y avait aucune preuve. Je devais expliquer pourquoi je l'avais tué. D'ailleurs, j'ai eu gains de cause.

-Tu ne serai pas là sinon.

-C'est sûr que nos retrouvailles auraient été plus difficiles. Sauf si tu comptes invertir dans le pénitentiaire. J'imagine bien : tu serai venu visiter une prison, on t'aurai insulter. Moi, cloîtré dans une cellule, je t'aurai vu. On se serai reconnu. Je t'aurai agrippé le bras et t'aurai menacé pour qu'on me laisse sortir rien qu'une heure. Je t'aurai emmené avec moi comme otage, peut aurait importé que je me retrouve avec trois ans de plus à écumer. Je t'aurai eu rien que pour moi pendant une heure. Et toi, tu sais que je suis innocent.

-Joli scénario. Heureusement que ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça.

Akashi sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Il vit que c'était Emon et pesta. C'était vraiment pas le moment !

-C'est qui ?

-Personne.

-C'est ton copain ?

Il vit dans le regard d'Akashi qu'il avait tapé juste.

-Je vois...

Il était insensé de s'excuser d'avoir une vie amoureuse, pourtant Akashi hésita à le faire. Désolé de n'avoir pas cru que je te reverrai un jour.

-Moi aussi, j'ai... j'ai quelqu'un.

-Morgan ?

-Non, non. Lui et moi, ça n'a pas duré très longtemps.

-Alors... vous vous étiez remit en couple.

-Ouais...

Ce que Nash préféra garder pour lui, c'était qu'il s'était mit à fréquenter sérieusement Morgan à peine un mois après son retour. Dans ses bras, avec lui, il oubliait son cœur douloureux. Avec lui c'était simple, trop simple. Il était resté avec lui jusqu'à ce que la souffrance due à la perte d'Akashi ait disparu. Ensuite, il réalisa que Morgan et lui, ça ne pouvait pas marcher. Ils étaient trop différents et Morgan était trop lumineux à son goût. Il faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour comprendre Nash, il avait même étudié la psychologie pour l'aider à affronter le procès.

-Tu es heureux avec lui ? Demandât Nash en mangeant une fritte.

-Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te répondre.

Nash eu un petit sourire.

-Sinon, aucune nouvelle crevette n'est apparue ?

Ce fut à Akashi de sourire.

-Non, aucune.

Ce qui était la stricte vérité. Après l'incident avec le fauve, Akashi était allé aux rendez-vous que son père prenait pour lui. Même si les psychiatres ne lui apprenait rien de nouveau sur son cas et sa maladie, il trouva avec eux des moyens d'éviter un nouveau fractionnement. Cela passait par une maîtrise de soit. Akashi faisait chaque jours des exercices de respirations. Il s'était noyé dans le sport, courant des kilomètres chaque matins jusqu'à en vomir ou s'évanouir. Mais jamais il ne pensa à retourner sur un terrain de basket pour se défouler.

-Comment va ton cœur ?

-Il pète la forme.

-Pas de problème depuis la dernière fois ?

-Aucun ! Tu veux faire quoi après ?

-Après ?

-Tu ne vas pas gentiment renter à ton hôtel, dormir, et repartir ?

Akashi le regarda avec des yeux un peu étonné.

-Tu ne vas pas repartir..., n'est ce pas ?

Pourquoi lisait-il de la peur dans le regard de Nash ? Pourquoi tant de tristesse ?

-Je suis obligé de repartir. Mais pas tout de suite, tu sais. Je vais rester encore un peu. J'aimerai bien voir où tu vis maintenant.

Il vit Nash soupirer de soulagement.

-D'accord, allons chez moi.

Sur le chemin pour se rendre à son appartement, Nash énuméra à Akashi tous ses endroits préférés. Il y en avait des tonnes, rien que dans son petit quartier. Il en parlait avec passion. Voir de la passion chez Nash Gold était quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Ces huit années l'avait changé tout compte fait.

Son appartement se situait dans un immeuble récent, juste devant la plage. Il était au sixième étage et la vue y était incroyable. On voyait la masse sombre, ballotté par les vagues.

-Je crois que cette mer m'avais manqué, finalement... murmurât Akashi en se postant devant la grande fenêtre.

L'appartement était moderne, idéal pour un jeune couple. Il n'y avait pas murs, la cuisine était ouverte sur le salon qui lui même se trouvait en continuité de la chambre. La seule vraie pièce était la salle de bains.

Il y avait un ballon de basket dans un coin. Il était couvert de poussière et dégonflé.

-Tu joue encore au basket ?

-Oui, bien sûr. De temps en temps, je retrouve Silver et on se fait de petits matchs. Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ton cas ?

-Non. J'ai arrêté. Je n'ai... je n'ai plus mon œil.

-Moi non plus. Je l'ai perdu il y a longtemps.

-Tu sais pourquoi ?

-Si seulement ! J'en ais aucune idée. Du jour au lendemain, je ne voyais plus le futur.

Nash se rendit dans la cuisine. Il prit une bouteille de vin dans un placard et sortit deux grands verres. Il servit Akashi quand celui-ci vint s'asseoir sur la table.

-Je ne savais pas que tu aimais le vin. À l'époque, tu étais plutôt branché bière. Et vodka. Et...

-Idem pour toi. En soirée, tu disais rarement non à une bière ou deux. Combien de fois je t'ai vu bourré ?

Akashi but une petite gorgée du vin rouge avec le sourire. C'était une très bonne bouteille, Nash avait bon goût.

-Il faut savoir apprécier le vin pour s'élever dans cette société.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui. Toi, t'avais juste à hériter, il n'y avait aucun challenge. Moi, je me suis battu pour avoir ma place.

-D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que tu te sois lancé dans cette voie ?

-J'en sais rien... Si c'est la question que tu te poses, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Je savais bien qu'en m'engageant sur cette voix, j'avais plus de chance de te revoir qu'en devenant pâtissier ou je ne sais quoi. Peut-être que si... peut-être que c'est bien cet infime espoir que a fait que je me suis autant battu.

Akashi but en silence son verre, tout en méditant les paroles de Nash. Le destin était vraiment un farceur.

Nash avait fini son verre. Il le faisait tourner. La tête appuyée contre sa main, il détaillait Akashi. Une seule pensée lui venait : il est beau. Il regardait, fasciné, sa pomme d'Adam qui bougeait quand il avalait une gorgée de vin, ses yeux mis-clos, ses joues légèrement rosées, ses mains plus matures, sa stature.

-Tu es beau.

Akashi cessa de boire et se tourna vers Nash. Le blond rapprocha sa main de celle d'Akashi et la prit. Il l'amena à sa bouche et embrassa le dessus. Puis, il retourna sa main et en embrassa le creux.

-Nash...

-J'ai envie de t'embrasser, Seijuro.

-Alors fais-le.

Nash se leva de sa chaise. Il se mit face à Akashi et se pencha. Leurs lèvres retrouvèrent d'elles même comment faire. C'était si naturel...

-Je te veux... soupirât Nash.

-Moi aussi.

Le baiser devint plus passionnel encore. Nash commença à retirer la cravate d'Akashi, puis les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Le rouge finit par se lever à son tour et fit signe d'aller dans la chambre.

Devant le lit, il fit s'asseoir Nash. Ils étaient désormais nus. Leurs corps s'appelaient, se répondaient. Akashi était plus provocateur et sur de lui que jamais. Il connaissait le corps de Nash comme il connaissait le sien et ces huit années n'avaient rien effacé de ses certitudes.

Il embrassa Nash, puis descendit petit à petit sur son corps pour embrasser une zone bien plus sensible. Nash gémit quand il embrassa le bout de son sexe.

Il ouvrit la bouche et le fit entrer tout entier. Nash ne pu retenir sa surprise. Akashi ne lui avait jamais fait de fellation, il disait trouver cela dégoûtant (bien qu'il ne se plaignait pas quand Nash lui en faisait une). Mais là, il lui offrait la plus intense fellation que Nash n'ai jamais eu. Il empoigna la chevelure rousse et cela surpris son propriétaire.

-'tain, crevette...

Il aurait du insister pour qu'il lui en face une plus tôt ! C'était divin. Nash vint bien trop vite à son goût. Il fut encore plus étonné qu'Akashi ne se soit pas écarté avant qu'il ne jouisse. Même Nash n'aimait pas avaler la semence.

-Tu me surprendra toujours. Depuis quand tu sais faire ça ?

-Ça ne fait pas si longtemps.

-Dommage que ce ne soit pas moi qui te l'ais appris...

-Tu m'as appris bien des choses. Ne t'en fait pas.

Akashi caressa ses cheveux blonds. Puis, ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules de Nash et il le fit tomber sur le lit avant de se mettre sur lui et l'embrasser. Les mains taquines du blond caressaient ses cuisses, ses fesses, son dos. Leurs torses étaient collés, leurs cicatrices étaient l'une en face l'autre, deux jumelles. Elles s'étaient retrouvées. Ils avaient tous deux été blessés par la même personne. En partie détruis par elle.

Nash commença tout doucement à faire entrer son doigt en Akashi et celui-ci mordit sans le faire exprès la langue de Nash à ce moment.

-Aïe, crevette.

-Tu m'as surpris.

Un autre doigt se fraya un chemin en lui et Akashi rompit le baiser. Il glissa sa tête contre le cou de Nash et embrassait doucement son tatouage. Par moment, Nash faisait un petit mouvement avec ses doigts et le rouge se cambrait ou gémissait. Le sentir ainsi gesticuler sur lui, l'entendre gémir rien que pour lui de nouveau, Nash se sentait aux anges.

Quand Nash estima Akashi prêt, il se tourna et l'allongea sur le lit. Leurs visages étaient bien l'un en face de l'autre. Leurs mains étaient imbriquées au dessus de la chevelure du rouge. D'un petit mouvement, Nash pénétra en lui. Il vit les yeux d'Akashi s'agrandir et sa bouche s'entrouvrir légèrement. Le rouge replia ses jambes autour de Nash et bougea ses reins en rythme avec Nash.

Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas, leurs mains restaient liées, leurs cicatrices se frôlaient. Ils ne faisaient qu'un.

Leurs mains se délièrent progressivement. Akashi posa ses mains sur les bras de Nash. Il caressa son tatouages. Puis, Nash se pencha vers lui et, au creux de son oreille, glissa trois petits mots qu'Akashi n'avait encore jamais entendu venant de lui. C'était étonnement la première fois qu'ils se le disaient. Akashi lui répondit, un million de fois. Il lui répondait dans ses soupirs, dans ses mouvements, dans ses doigts qui jouaient sur sa peau, à chaque instant, il lui disait la même chose.

_Je t'aime._

Akashi se cambra, il soupira et sentit Nash venir en lui. Le blond se laissa tomber sur le lit. Allongé sur le ventre, il laissa une main traîner sur le torse d'Akashi.

-Seijuro... soupirât Nash en passant ses doigts dans sa chevelure rousse. Est-ce qu'il y a de la place pour moi dans ta vie ?

Le rouge baissa les yeux. Il avait Emon actuellement, il n'était pas particulièrement amoureux de lui, encore moins maintenant qu'il avait revu Nash. Mais Masaomi aimait bien Emon, il tolérait qu'il sorte avec son fils. Or, que penserai Masaomi de Nash ? Que du mal.

Seijuro sourit. Il était adulte maintenant et maître de sa vie. Masaomi ne lui dictera jamais qui il doit aimer. Il releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Nash. Son sourire amoureux répondit pour lui.

-Restes pour cette nuit, murmurât Nash.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de partir. Pas encore. _Darling._..

Nash se mit à rire puis éteignit la lumière. Il sentit le rouge se blottir contre lui.

À peine une demie heure plus tard, alors qu'Akashi dormait profondément, le téléphone de Nash se mit à sonner, les réveillant tous les deux. Le blond chercha le portable et décrocha avec une voix fatiguée.

-Ouais... Ah, c'est toi. Là ? Je dormais. Oui, je sais qu'il est tôt. Comment ça t'arrive ? T'étais pas censé rentrer demain ? Ah... Bon, d'accord.

Akashi sentit son cœur se serrer.

-Crevette, tu devrais t'en aller. À moins que tu ne veuille assister à un drame conjugal.

Il commença à se lever mais sentit bien vite des baisers au creux de son dos.

-Attends, il nous reste un quart d'heure. On a le temps de le refaire.

-C'est vrai qu'il ne te faut que trois minutes.

-Exact.

Akashi se laissa faire. Même si la venue du copain de Nash raccourcissait le temps qu'ils devaient passer ensemble, ce qu'ils avaient vécu aujourd'hui était déjà extraordinaire.

Akashi quitta l'appartement de Nash avec un dernier baiser. Alors qu'il remontait le couloir, il croisa un garçon. Il sût immédiatement, dans sa démarche, dans son aura, que c'était le copain de Nash. Cela se voyait-il sur le visage d'Akashi qu'il venait de faire l'amour ? Le garçon pourra-il deviner rien qu'en voyant Nash qu'il vient de le tromper ?

Akashi ne savait pas. Il se contenta de retourner à l'hôtel. Puis, le lendemain, il prit l'avion et s'en alla.

* * *

Cela faisait un mois. Nash n'avait aucune nouvelle d'Akashi. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ne se soit contenté que d'une seule nuit avec lui alors qu'ils étaient si... Nash lui avait quand même dit qu'il l'aimait ! Ce n'était pas rien. Akashi ne pouvait pas s'en aller comme ça.

Sur la chaise de son bureau, Nash pestait. Il n'avait quand même pas rompu avec son mec pour rien ? D'ailleurs, qu'avait fait Akashi en rentrant au Japon ? Avait-il repris sa vie d'avant ? Avec son mec et son entreprise ?

Nash alla voir ses mails et vit qu'il en avait reçu un venant de l'entreprise d'Akashi. Ce n'était pas n'importe quelle adresse mail, c'était l'adresse professionnelle d'Akashi. Il le contactait avec son adresse professionnelle ? Considérait-il qu'il ne s'était rien passé ?

Bien que déçu, Nash lu le mail. Il s'agissait d'une offre d'emploi pour un poste de directeur dans l'entreprise d'Akashi, au bureau de Kyoto ! Akashi l'invitait à le rejoindre au Japon.

Nash lui répondit sans même réfléchir. Bien sûr qu'il acceptait le poste ! Non seulement c'était mieux payé, mais aussi... il aura son PDG favori avec lui chaque jours.

Il reçu bien vite une réponse d'Akashi.

_Désolé si j'ai mit longtemps pour te contacter. Il fallait que j'ai une bonne raison de virer un des mes employé, j'ai du attendre que l'un d'entre eux face une bêtise assez grave. Je t'attend dans un mois, le temps de faire tous les papiers. Nash Gold Jr, je serai honoré de te prendre à l'essai dans mon entreprise. Suki da yo._

Un mois... Un mois... Qu'est-ce que c'était long !

L'ascenseur le faisait grimper dans les derniers étages. Il était déjà en retard pour son entretien avec le PDG. Nash n'était pas stressé comme pouvait l'être beaucoup d'autres qui avait droit à un tête à tête avec le grand Akashi Seijuro. Il fallait dire que Nash connaissait très bien la crevette. D'ailleurs, ce rendez-vous n'était là que pour la forme. Pour qu'on ait l'impression que Nash avait vraiment eu le poste, et non pas qu'il était « passé sous le bureau » pour l'avoir.

Le bureau d'Akashi se tenait derrière une grande porte. Il était bien trop grand pour juste un bureau et des fauteuil. Le seule intérêt de cette pièce était sa grande baie vitrée.

-Bonjour, Nash Gold.

Sa voix raisonna entre les murs. Son visage amusé était craquant.

-Bonjour, Akashi Seijuro.

Akashi se leva de son siège et s'assit sur son bureau. Il balança ses jambes.

-Alors, je suis pris à l'essai ?

-Non. Il n'y aura pas de phase d'essai.

Il lança alors à Nash une clé. La clé de son appartement.

* * *

**Voilà ! Je publierai un second épilogue qui est une sorte de fin alternative que j'ai trouvé très drôle à écrire et qui vient d'une simple réplique de Nash dans ce texte.**

**Cet épilogue clôt officiellement TMHB (ou pas, je vous ais déjà parlé d'une suite possible... et à la base, The birthday of my shrimp, l'OS que j'ai publié l'année dernière pour l'anniversaire d'Akashi devait faire partis de cette suite, mais ça aurait spoiler la fin de TMHB, pas encore dévoilée à ce moment-là). En fait, je crois que j'ai envie que cette histoire ne finisse jamais tellement j'aime le couple que forme Akashi et Nash.**

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu !**

**Reviews ?**


	2. Ready to run

**Salut ! On se retrouve pour le dernier chapitre, une sorte de fin alternative à TMHB qui a été inspiré d'une seule réplique de Fly (je vous laisse retrouver laquelle ^^), le précédent chapitre. J'espère que cette seconde fin va vous plaire !**

**Auri Sei : Oh, si tu voyais la tronche de la suite de TMHB... rien ne peut les séparer pour le moment XD Normalement, The birthday of my shrimp est effectivement la suite de Fly, mais j'ai du changer pour ne pas spoiler donc je ne fais pas allusion à la mort de l'oncle de Nash par exemple. Idem ! Plus je les mets ensemble, plus je les aimes ^^ Ils vont si bien ensemble ! Je suis flattée ^^ Merci d'avoir tout lu en tout cas.**

**SesilliaS : Thanks you ! No, Nash is just a bisnessman. You want an other story (fluffy but angst) ? Why not ?**

* * *

**Ready to run**

(chanson des dixie chics)

L'hélicoptère amorçait sa descente. Akashi se tenait à la barre juste au dessus de sa tête. L'homme à côté de lui lui disait que le directeur de la prison l'attendait avec impatience. Ce devait être la cinquième fois qu'il lui disait cela depuis le début du vol, comme si le fait qu'il était attendu justifiait sa venue. Akashi ne venait pour aucune raison particulière. Ah, si, cela lui épargnait trois réunions en acceptant cette visite de prison.

Le bâtiment faisait vieux. D'ailleurs, il l'était. Justement, le directeur voulait son soutient pour l'aider à rénover la prison. Akashi ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir le convaincre d'investir dans le pénitentiaire. Mais cela lui changera un peu.

L'hélicoptère se posa enfin. Akashi pu retirer le casque sur ses oreilles et sa ceinture de sécurité. Il descendit alors que les pâles tournaient encore légèrement. Il remit le dernier bouton de sa veste et s'avança vers le directeur pour lui serrer la main avec un sourire poli mais forcé.

Le directeur était plus petit que lui (or Akashi ne devait faire qu'un petit mètre quatre-vingt). Et l'invita à entrer. Les couloirs du centre pénitentiaire étaient relativement sombres, Akashi détestait l'ambiance qui y régnait et se demandait bien ce qu'il faisait ici. Il était maintenant nerveux.

Le directeur l'amena dans son bureau et lui proposa un thé qu'il lui servit dans une tasse à café. Les efforts pour le mettre à l'aise étaient vraiment pitoyables. Sous prétexte qu'il était japonais, il buvait du thé ? Non, mais, quel cliché ! Akashi avait envie de lui rire à la figure. Bon, après, il s'avérait qu'Akashi n'était pas contre une bonne tasse de thé non plus.

Sur le bureau du directeur se trouvait une grande photo de sa famille. Akashi voyait sa femme, ses enfants. Cette petite famille avait peut-être pour but de l'attendrir vu qu'elle était volontairement tournée vers lui. Mais le cœur d'Akashi était désormais de pierre. Rien ne pouvait briser cette solide carapace qu'il s'était construit durant sa dernière année de lycée, après le départ de Nash Gold. Akashi n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de lui. Sur la page officielle de Jabberwock, il y avait juste eu quelques semaines un messages pour informer qu'il avait quitté l'équipe de basket, mais Akashi le savait déjà, Nash lui avait dit avant de partir qu'il avait ce projet. Le rouge avait ensuite cherché si on parlait de son procès pour la mort de son oncle, mais rien non plus à ce sujet. Akashi ne savait pas s'il avait été déclaré innocent ou non. Bien sûr, avec le temps, Akashi avait cicatrisé de cette rupture, mais toute cette année au côté de Nash avait laissé dans son cœur une profonde marque. Il n'avait plus été capable d'aimer qui que ce soit après lui.

Cela faisait huit ans qu'il n'avait pas remit les pieds en Amérique. C'était étrange. D'autant plus que la prison qu'il visitait ne se trouvait pas très loin de la Californie, Akashi avait pu goûter à nouveau à ce soleil, à cet air si particulier qui l'avait accompagné lors de ses baisers avec Nash Gold. Cette histoire qu'il ne pourra jamais oublier, cet amour si fort qu'il avait pour lui, les montagnes russes émotionnelles qu'il lui avait fait vivre, et cette rupture au pire moment possible, alors qu'il avait besoin de son aide pour se reconstruire.

Le seul qui fut heureux de ce dénouement fut Akashi Masaomi. Mais son fils prit sa revanche sur l'homme. Il fini ses études, entra à l'université, fit de nombreux stages dans l'entreprise de son père et une fois son master obtenu, il trouva un emploi dans l'entreprise concurrente de celle de Masaomi. Il fit chanter son père, lui demandant de lui donner le poste de PDG de l'entreprise familiale, et lui, renoncera à son poste dans l'entreprise rivale. Masaomi fut obligé de céder.

Désormais, Akashi voyageait beaucoup. Cela dit, il essayait de toujours trouver un remplaçant pour aller aux réunions en Amérique. Mais cette fois-ci, aucun état libre. Cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui était là, à visiter une prison.

Le directeur lui expliqua ce qu'il savait déjà, c'est à dire que la prison avait besoin de rénovation et ne parvenait pas à les faire par manque d'argent. Il proposa à Akashi une visite des lieux pour étayer ses propos. Il était vrais que tout était un peu miteux et il y avait un manque évident de personnel et de sécurité.

Mais le pire était les prisons en elles-même. Il y avait des rangées de cachots sur deux étages, collés les uns à côté des autres, fermés par une grille et non une porte. Il n'y avait pas d'intimité pour les détenus, malgré une tentative du personnel en installant les rideaux derrière les grilles.

Les prisonniers étaient tous un peu surexcités en voyant cette nouvelle tête. Et quel tête ! En quelques mètres, Akashi avait déjà été traité de fils du diable, de rouquin, beau cul, un détenu lui fit clairement montrer qu'il voulait qu'il le suce. Que ce genre de choses assez vulgaires. Cela dit, Akashi comprenait que face à un quotidien maussade, les ddétenus aient envie de s'amuser de temps en temps. Mais c'était malaisant et ne plaidait pas en leur faveur.

Il avançait au milieu des prisonniers, essuyant sans broncher les insultes alors que le directeur continuait à avancer devant lui avec le maton, comme si de rien était en continuant à lui parler.

-Hey, le roux, ça te dirai de me rejoindre, j'ai la bite qui me démange !

Le directeur annonça qu'ils arrivaient dans la parties réservée aux meurtriers. Akashi voulait lui demander de rebrousser chemin. Il avait bien prit conscience des lacunes de l'endroit et que cette atmosphère digne d'un zoo pouvait être arrangée avec l'installation de vraies portes pour les prisons.

-Oh, une victime potentiel ! Tu sais que j'ai flingué que des roux ?

-Va cramer en enfer, fils de...

-Crevette !

Akashi se stoppa. Ce n'était pas que ce surnom, c'était aussi cette voix. Crevette. Une seule personne au monde l'avait appelé crevette avec cette si belle voix.

Laissant le maton et le directeur avancer, Akashi se retourna et vit, appuyé sur sa grille, un détenu. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe lequel et Akashi sentit son cœur cesser de battre, puis repartir, si vite, si vite... Le détenu portait un bas bleu, le même que les autres, et un t-shirt sans manche qui laissait voir son tatouage sur le bras droit qui remontait le long de son cou. Ce tatouage, il l'avait touché, embrassé. Tant de fois. Ces grandes mains l'avaient caressé, l'avaient guidé vers une vie différente.

Il s'avança, hypnotisé par ces yeux verts, jusqu'à être assez prêt pour qu'il lui attrape le bras et le tire vers lui. Il le plaqua contre la grille et mit son bras autour de son cou. Mais il ne le serrait pas du tout.

Le directeur se retourna en entendant le soudain éclat de joie qui s'éleva dans la prison. Il se retourna et vit Akashi, tenu par le détenu.

-Hey ! Lâches-le !

Le maton sortit son arme, mais s'il tirait, il allait aussi toucher Akashi Seijuro.

-A une seule condition, répondit le détenu.

-Il n'y a pas de condition qui tienne.

Akashi fit semblant de se débattre, il sentait la bouche du garçon tout prêt de son oreille, il sentait ses lèvres qui embrassaient tout doucement son cou, presque une simple caresse.

-Nash Gold, relâchez-le.

-J'ai dit à une condition.

Malgré la situation, Akashi ne s'était jamais sentit autant en sécurité depuis qu'il était entré dans ce bâtiment que depuis qu'il était ainsi maintenu contre Nash.

-Quel est ta condition ? fit le directeur.

-Je veux que vous m'autorisiez à sortir, rien que quelques heures. Vous pourrez me mettre un bracelet pour me suivre, tout ce que vous voulez. Mais je veux quelques heures dehors. Et là, seulement, je le libérerais.

Pourquoi ne demandait-il pas sa libération totale ? Qu'on annule sa peine et qu'on le laisse partir pour de bon ? Parce qu'il sera rattrapé dans les heures à suivre ? Oui, sûrement.

-Vous savez, monsieur, que je pourrai le tuer.

-Oh, ça, oui, je sais. Tout comme tu as tué ton oncle.

C'était donc bien pour cela qu'il était là. Akashi n'en était pas tout à fait sûr. Il aurait pu arriver autre chose à Nash entre temps. La vie avait été tellement injuste avec lui.

-Pourquoi vous ne faîtes pas ce qu'il dit ?

-C'est un criminel, monsieur Akashi. On ne peut pas le laisser sortir seul.

-Je ne serrai pas seul, répliquât Nash. La crevette va m'accompagner.

-C'est hors de question !

-Je le surveillerai, répondit Akashi. Mais s'il a le temps de me faire du mal dans les secondes à suivre, je vous jure que vous pouvez dire au revoir à notre partenariat.

Ça, ça avait de quoi faire réfléchir. Le directeur le considéra autrement.

-En même temps, monsieur, Nash Gold n'a jamais posé problème. Il a toujours été neutre quand une baston se déclenchait.

Le directeur hésita, avant de céder. Un demanda au maton de d'ouvrir la grille. Les autres détenus huèrent Nash alors que celui-ci souriait. Il fit passer ses bras de l'autre côté de la grille pour maintenir Akashi, comme si celui-ci allait chercher à s'enfuir et avança vers l'ouverture, alternant ses bras pour pouvoir avancer.

Une fois dehors, il plaqua Akashi contre son torse. Le rouge ne pouvait que penser que cette position lui rappelait leur première fois. Il commença à se sentir excité. Cacher ses rougeurs devenait difficile. Et Nash n'arrangeait pas son état en commençant, de sa main libre, à lui caresser les fesses. Akashi comprenait qu'il avait envie, qu'il ne l'avait sûrement pas fait depuis longtemps mais tout de même ! Il pourrait se montrer un peu plus patient !

Le directeur dévisageait Nash avec un regard mauvais.

-Vous avez conscience qu'il ne vous reste que quatre mois à purger ? Avec toute cette histoire, je vais devoir informer les hautes instances et vous aller vous retrouver avec une peine supplémentaire.

-Et si quelqu'un peu payer sa caution ?

Akashi ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en système judiciaire américain. Il connaissait la justice japonaise car il était possible qu'il s'y frotte un jour.

-Pour le moment, il n'y a pas d'histoire de caution. Nash Gold, si tu renonces à ta viré en ville, nous garderons cet incident sous silence. Tu t'es toujours bien conduis, ce serai dommage de tacher ton image maintenant.

-Je veux sortir.

-Tu te fiches que cela aggrave ton cas ?

-Un criminel n'a plus d'avenir. Quelques mois de plus ou de moins ici ne changerons rien. Aucun employeur ne voudra me croire si je lui dis que j'ai tué mon oncle pour me défendre. Après tout, les juges n'ont pas voulu me croire alors que j'avais des preuves.

Le directeur soupira.

-Je suis navré de vous mêler à cela, Monsieur Akashi.

-Du moment que je n'apprend pas par Monsieur Gold que c'était un coup monté de votre part pour me forcer à investir dans votre prison, ça devrait aller.

Akashi sentit Nash rire derrière lui, son torse bougeait plus vite. Le directeur pâlit avant de se reprendre.

-C'est insultant de votre part de penser cela. Cet incident est parfaitement inattendu !

-D'accord, je vous crois. Si maintenant on pouvait passer à Monsieur Gold des affaires de rechanges et un des bracelet dons vous parliez, que je puisse rentrer au plus vite.

Le directeur guida les deux garçons dans une pièce où il donna de nouveaux vêtements à Nash. Il voulu ensuite mettre à Nash un bracelet pour qu'ils puissent suivre ses déplacements, il y avait également un micro que le maton avait activé pour l'occasion. Nash insista pour que ce soit Akashi qui lui mettre le bracelet, ce que le rouge accepta de faire sans broncher.

Une fois prêt, Nash prit le bras d'Akashi, montrant bien qu'il était encore son otage et le directeur les guida vers la sortie. Le centre pénitencier était placé loin de la ville pour des raisons de sécurité évidente, aussi, un agent amena les deux en périphérie de la ville avant de les laisser, avec ordre de les suivre à distance.

Enfin seuls, Nash lâcha le bras d'Akashi. Il étira ses bras, laissant le t-shirt qu'il portait remonter et dévoiler son nombril. Tout ce qui s'était passé dans cette prison avait malheureusement désacralisé leurs retrouvailles. Akashi voulait l'embrasser, voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait encore aujourd'hui, mais l'ambiance un peu étrange entre eux l'en dissuada.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Nash ?

-J'ai faim.

-Il y a un resto sympa en centre ville que j'avais vu sur le dépliant de mon hôtel. On pourrait prendre un bus et s'y rendre.

Nash sourit avant de passer sa mains dans ses cheveux rouges d'Akashi.

-Je ne parlais pas que de cette faim là. Tu sais, ça fais des mois que je n'ai eu aucun rapport sexuel et autant te dire que se masturber avec un simple rideau comme protection contre les curieux, ça diminue la libido.

-Chaque chose en son temps.

Le rouge sortit son téléphone de la poche arrière de son pantalon et regarda l'itinéraire vers le centre ville. Il commença à marcher sans attendre Nash vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche.

-Hey, crevette, attends moi !

Il le rattrapa et prit sa main.

Dans la voiture qui les suivait, l'agent les regardait avec une drôle d'expression. La seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit en voyant ses deux là se parler de manière si naturelle, en voyant leurs yeux qui ne faisaient que se dévorer, en voyant leurs mains qui désormais se tenaient, c'était que ces deux là se connaissaient que ce n'était pas un hasard si Nash s'en était prit à Akashi dans la prison. Ce n'était pas non plus un hasard si Akashi ne s'était pas débattu. Il voulait qu'on le laisse seul dehors avec Nash.

Le directeur de la prison pendant ce temps se concentrait sur les sons qu'il parvenait à avoir grâce au micro. Son agent sur l'autre ligne le renseignait sur tout les agissements des deux hommes.

-Comment ça ils se tiennent la main ?

-Je vous jure.

-C'est peut-être Gold qui le tient ainsi pour que ça fasse moins bizarre...

-Si vous me le permettez, ce n'est pas le cas. Monsieur Akashi s'éloignait et il l'a rattrapé en lui prenant la main, et ça n'avait pas l'air brutal comme geste.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

* * *

Nash laissa Akashi choisir la table. Les deux hommes se mirent à l'écart dans cette brasserie à l'ambiance très sympa. Akashi avait finalement laissé Nash choisir le lieu de leur repas, sachant que c'était lui qui revivait, qui sortait de cet enfer.

Les deux garçons se regardaient sans rien dire, ils avaient envie de sauter sur l'autre avec fougue et de faire l'amour là, sur la table du restaurant, avec autant d'énergie que lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents.

-Et si tu me racontais un peu ta vie, Seijuro, en attendant qu'on vienne prendre nos commandes.

-Tu veux savoir quoi exactement ?

Nash eu un sourire, presque un sourire nostalgique.

-Tu réponds toujours par une question... décidément, tu n'as pas changé.

Le rouge sourit à son tour.

-J'ai arrêté le basket. Et je suis allé à l'université tout en effectuant pleins de stages. J'ai ensuite volé à mon père son poste. C'est en cette qualité de PDG que j'ai dû faire ce déplacement en Amérique qui m'a conduit jusqu'à toi.

-Et côté vie sentimentale ?

Le visage d'Akashi se crispât.

-Rien.

-Rien ? Tu veux dire, pas un seul copain depuis le lycée ?

-N'exagère pas non plus. J'en ais eu un ou deux. Mais moi aussi, ça fait des mois que je n'ai couché avec personne.

-Tu veux dire que tu vas me laisser le plaisir de te dépuceler une seconde fois ?

-Oui.

Le sourire de Nash ressemblait à celui d'un enfant qui découvrait au pied du sapin le jouet qu'il avait commandé et espéré. De plus, le blond comprenait bien le sous-entendu dans les paroles d'Akashi. S'il n'avait pas trouvé de copain, s'il n'avait couché avec personne, c'était tout simplement parce que Nash n'était plus là et qu'il l'aimait encore.

Le serveur arriva, mettant fins aux œillades sulfureuses entre Nash et Akashi. Les deux garçons commandèrent en vitesse pour laisser le serveur s'en aller. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec la bouteille de vin blanc qu'Akashi avait commandé.

Les deux trinquèrent avec des yeux brûlants de désir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Nash sentit le pied d'Akashi, dénudé de toute chaussure, lentement remonter sur sa jambe, caché par la nappe de la table.

-Alors, c'est toi qui prend les devant maintenant ?

-J'imagine que ça ne te déplaît pas.

-Jamais de la vie, crevette !

Le serveur apporta leurs plats et s'éclipsa au plus vite, comprenant bien que la tension était à son comble entre les deux garçons.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas été acquitté, Nash ?

-Mon avocat était nul. C'était un commis d'office et il était vraiment bas de gamme. Même s'il y avait des traces, il n'a pas réunis les preuves, n'a pas su me défendre, face à l'avocat qui devait représenter mon oncle, il s'est passé pleins de trucs qui font qu'il a été décidé que j'étais coupable de son meurtre.

-Et ce n'était pas un coup monté contre toi ?

-Et monté par qui ? Shawn peut-être ? Non, il s'est volatilisé celui-là.

-Et pourquoi on ne m'a pas demandé de comparaître ? Je suis une pièce à conviction non ? J'avais les traces sur mon cou. Il y avait les preuves que j'avais été étranglé.

-Mais l'avocat de la défense à dit que ça aurait très bien pu être moi ton agresseur. Il a complètement retourné le scénario. Je te signale que moi aussi j'avais un casier judiciaire avant tout ça. Et toi, tu as un dossier psychiatrique, si bien que l'avocat a dit que ton témoignage auprès de la police aurait pu s'avérer erroné par des hallucinations. Mon avocat m'a dit que c'était trop compliqué de te faire venir pour que tu comparaisse devant le tribunal.

Akashi se posa alors une question qui lui fit mal au cœur. Et s'il n'avait pas eu de dossier psychiatrique ? Son témoignage essentiel aurait-il été validé ?

-N'en parlons plus, crevette. C'est du passé.

Il acquiesça. Durant le reste du repas, ils parlèrent de la sœur de Nash, de la génération des miracles, de Jabberwock, et de l'époque où ils étaient lycéens, où la vie allait bien.

-Que veux-tu qu'on fasse ensuite ?

-Je sais pas. Je sais même pas à combien de temps de liberté j'ai droit.

-Tant que je suis ton otage, tu dispose du temps que tu veux. Alors ?

-J'irai bien au cinéma...

Akashi se mit à rire.

-Quoi ?

-Je pensais que tu allais vouloir aller à mon hôtel.

-Le meilleur pour la fin.

Akashi paya la consommation et ils sortirent du restaurant. Nash prit de nouveau la main du rouge et soupira d'aise. Il avait l'impression de rêver ces retrouvailles. Il avait l'impression que le monde était enfin avec lui, que l'univers voulait les voir réunis après tout ce qui leur était arrivé de négatif.

Dans la voiture qui les suivant maintenant depuis une heure et demie, l'agent était de plus en plus convaincu que les deux garçons avait été amants. Il avait entendu les commentaires du directeur lors de leur tête à tête et il avait bien compris que les deux garçons s'étaient connus. Apparemment, c'était avant l'incident qui avait poussé Nash en prison, et apparemment, il y avait eu une erreur judiciaire.

Nash et Akashi allèrent dans le cinéma le plus proche. Ils choisirent un film d'action dont Nash avait entendu parlé par un collègue de prison et qui semblait bien. Les deux amants s'installèrent tout au fond de la salle. Nash caressa la cuisse d'Akashi durant toute la séance. Par moment, sa main remontait plus haut et il voyait le corps du rouge se tendre et ses lèvres laisser passer un souffle chaud. Leurs corps s'appelaient, s'électrisaient au contact de l'autre.

Le film durait deux heures et même si l'intrigue et le jeu de l'actrice principale était intéressant, attendre la fin de la séance revenait à de la torture. Nash ne faisait que le dévorer des yeux et les deux n'en pouvaient plus de repousser l'échéance alors qu'ils en avaient envie depuis le début.

Ils quittèrent la salle en premier et coururent presque dans la rue pour rejoindre l'hôtel où résidait Akashi. La voiture les suivit et l'agent cru pendant quelques instants qu'ils cherchaient à s'enfuir. Mais non, ils avaient seulement envie. Envie de l'autre, envie de redevenir deux jeunes ados, comme avant.

Ils montèrent au quatrième étage. Nash avant sa main glissée dans la poche arrière du jean d'Akashi alors que celui-ci ouvrait la porte de sa chambre. Il entraîna Nash à sa suite et le plaqua contre le mur. Cette action surpris Nash. D'ordinaire, avec la crevette, c'était lui qui menait la danse. Mais un Akashi aussi entreprenant ne le dérangeait pas.

Leurs vêtements finirent sur le sol en quelques secondes pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient fiévreusement. Leurs corps n'en pouvaient plus d'avoir autant attendus et se sentir ainsi libres de se mêler à l'autre les rendaient insatiables. Il voulaient tout, tout de suite.

Nus, hormis le bracelet à la cheville de Nash, ils se regardèrent un moment. Leurs cicatrices se répondaient, leurs érections se collaient, leurs bassins se frottaient, leurs lèvres se frôlaient.

-Prends-moi.

-Ce sera avec plaisir, crevette.

Ils avaient tellement faim de l'autre qu'ils ne prirent pas le temps de se préparer. Nash entra en Akashi, soulevant ses hanches, avec lenteur pour ne pas lui faire trop mal. Jamais il n'avait mit aussi longtemps pour pénétrer Akashi. Le rouge se tortillait dans ses bras, à cause de la douleur. Il haletaient et pleuraient tandis que Nash attendait chaque fois qu'il faisait entrer un centimètre, que la douleur cesse. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait que son corps n'était plus habitué à cette intrusion en lui.

Une fois complètement enfoncé en lui, il fit une longue pause.

-Tout vas bien, ma crevette ?

-Oui, ça va aller.

Ils reprirent leurs respirations et s'embrassèrent plus délicatement avant que Nash ne commence tout doucement à sortir de lui, puis à y retourner. Ils gémirent, laissèrent leurs corps parler, agir, se laissèrent porter par le plaisir, par les sentiments qu'ils avaient pour l'autre.

-Je t'aime, soufflât Akashi.

Nash fût tellement surpris par ces trois mots qu'il cessa de bouger. Il regarda Akashi dans les yeux et sourit avant de l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime aussi. Je me suis tellement languis de toi, toutes ces années...

Il entra plus profondément en lui et frôla sa prostate, le faisant fondre de plaisir dans ses bras. Akashi agrippa Nash et tira sur ses cheveux blonds alors qu'il sentait l'orgasme venir. Les deux garçons jouirent en même temps avant de se séparer. Nash porta Akashi jusqu'au lit et l'allongea doucement avant de se mettre sur lui.

-Et si je demandais à ce qu'il ne parle pas de cet incident...

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Du directeur. Il s'attend à ce que j'investisse dans la prison pour lui permettre de faire des rénovations, notamment mettre de vrais portes aux cellules. Je me disais qu'en échange d'une grosse somme d'argent, il n'allait peut-être pas parler de l'incident d'aujourd'hui.

Nash semblait étonnement sceptique.

-Que fera-tu quand tu sortira de prison ?

-J'en sais rien. J'irai peut-être travailler au ranch, avec mes parents.

-Tu ne viendrai pas vivre avec moi ? On s'est retrouvé, par le plus grand des hasard, alors...

-Et pourquoi ce ne sera pas toi qui viendrai vivre ici, avec moi ? Tu quitterai ton père, quitterai ton boulot chiant, et viendra vivre au grand air avec moi. On irai se balader à cheval jusqu'à la plage, puis se baigner, avant de faire l'amour sur la plage.

Akashi sourit. Ce n'était vraiment pas une mauvaise idée. Il aimait bien cette idée de vivre avec Nash, de tout quitter pour lui. De vivre ici, loin du Japon, pour de bon, de le choisir lui plutôt que son père.

-D'accord. Dès que tu sortira de prison, je viendrai. Je te le promets.

Il s'embrassèrent, avant que leurs corps en réclament encore.

* * *

Le directeur les accueillit avec un sourire crispé. Nash retourna gentiment dans sa cellule, après avoir langoureusement embrassé Akashi devant tous les autres détenus. Le directeur avait ensuite invité Akashi à le suivre dans son bureau. Il lui offrit le même thé que la première fois et s'assit en face de lui.

-Vous étiez amants.

-Oui.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi il a réagit ainsi en vous voyant.

-Je vous rassure, c'était un pur hasard. Quand nous nous sommes quittés, c'était deux mois avant son procès que je n'ai même pas su s'il l'avait gagné ou perdu.

Le directeur acquiesça. Même si cela avait été gênant, il avait écouté les enregistrement du bracelet et avait bien compris que les deux ne s'attendaient pas à se croiser, ni ici, ni à aucun autre endroit d'ailleurs. Le hasard avait vraiment des goûts bizarres.

-Et maintenant ?

Il savait bien ce qu'Akashi allait demander. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'il soupçonne l'existence du micro du bracelet de Nash. Et de toute façon, le directeur avait supprimé cet enregistrement.

-Je ne veux pas que vous rapportiez cet incident à vos supérieurs. J'investirai dans votre prison, rien que pour garantir à Nash Gold de meilleures conditions.

-Je m'en doutais. C'est d'accord.

Akashi sortit son chéquier qu'il gardait comme ses papiers d'identité, dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Débiter autant d'argent ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait un salaire très confortable.

-Combien de temps encore Nash Gold doit-il purger sa peine ?

Le directeur vit la somme indiquée sur le chèque et crut rêver.

-Euh...

Un peu déboussolé, il tourna en rond avant de retrouver le tiroir où il rangeait ses dossier. Il retrouva celui de Nash.

-Quatre mois.

-Il n'y a pas moyen de le faire sortir plus tôt ? Pour bon comportement par exemple.

-Je vais me renseigner.

Il ne pouvait rien refuser au donateur d'un tel chèque.

* * *

Akashi rentra au Japon. Il pensait chaque soir à Nash et ne cessait de s'imaginer leur vie, celle qu'ils allaient vivre dans quelques mois. Grâce au directeur, il obtenait régulièrement des nouvelles de Nash et lui transmettait des mails.

Akashi comptait les jours. Enfin, vint celui de la libération de Nash. Ce dernier rejoignit immédiatement le ranch de ses parents et les prévint de l'arrivé d'Akashi, qu'ils allaient vivre ici, ensemble, qu'ils allaient les aider au ranch.

Akashi déposa sa démission et quitta le Japon du jour au lendemain, sans laisser la moindre explication à son père. Il rejoignit Nash et ses parents. Avec le compte en banque bien fleurit d'Akashi, les deux amants se firent construire une maison au bout de la propriété des Gold, ils achetèrent de nouvelles terres et agrandirent l'exploitation.

Nash passa la bague au doigt d'Akashi, un soir d'été, sur la plage où ils s'étaient baigné, là où Akashi avait trouvé la lumière, là où il était revenu à cette réalité qu'il n'avait jamais quitté. Désormais, sa lumière, la seule et unique, c'était Nash Gold. Il était prêt à courir à ses côtés.

* * *

**Voilà ! S'en est fini de ces deux chapitres qui avaient pour but de finir TMHB. J'espère qu'il vous auront plu ! Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui auront lu cette fiction dans son entier !**

**Je tiens à préciser une évidence : j'ai exagéré le milieu carcéral. Je n'y connais rien dans ce domaine cela dit.**

**Reviews ?**


End file.
